


校游泳队发生过什么有趣的事？

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	校游泳队发生过什么有趣的事？

要问我们市里哪里帅哥最多？

那当然是——L大和H大了。

再具体一点？

那就是——L大和H大的校游泳队了，里面的小哥哥们又高又帅又白，L大的队长叫张艺兴，音乐系本科大三，平时弹琴作曲的时候看起来文文静静软乎乎的，一遇到水就变成了勾人的美人鱼，小腰扭得比泳池里的水还要柔软，大学里传闻，张艺兴游过泳的池水都是香的；H大的队长吴世勋人气也不差分毫，本科专业是学文学的，精壮的身躯又高又瘦，有比赛时，众多女生翘掉前面的课程特地来占前排座位，为的便是近距离看看被打湿的头发垂在吴大帅哥额前，又被不经意撩上去的样子，长相禁欲，目光却多情，所以游泳场馆总是回荡着女生们的尖叫。

这两人要是合起来拍写真，就算一本卖9410元都不嫌贵。

——当然这是大学女生之间茶余饭后的痴话，自从两个学校打算将游泳队合在一起选出一支最强的队伍代表双方学校去参加全国的锦标赛后，她们几乎每天都能看到张艺兴和吴世勋为了当上联合泳队的队长而在游泳馆里激情比赛。

其实每天都针锋相对是很累的，张艺兴和吴世勋之间本来素不相识，顶多就是个临时队友的关系，出了游泳馆都不会一起买个晚饭的，倒是双方教练就选谁当队长的事情一直争执不下，搞得他们在场上的关系也有些剑拔弩张。

“队长而已，又不是当了队长就能拿金牌”

“就是，至于每天见面就吵吵吗”

——一来二去，双方教练仍然针锋相对，自己钟爱的队长候选人却暗中达成了统一战线。

明天就是公布新队长名单的时候了，吴世勋这天进行完例行训练却感觉自己身体像是火烧一样，便自然地走到了正在擦头的张艺兴跟前——后者脑袋上耷拉着柔软洁白的浴巾，鼻尖儿上还挂着晶莹的水珠，刘海卷卷的贴在额前，一双小兔子似的眼睛抬起来看着他。

“今天——”

吴世勋向前走了一步，将两人之间的距离缩至更短，伸出手指挑逗地摩挲张艺兴的手腕，不过还没等话说完，张艺兴就被自己的教练召唤了去，临走前留给欲言又止的吴世勋一个幸灾乐祸的眼神。

光是看看张艺兴被泳裤包裹的紧紧的圆溜溜的小屁股，吴世勋就感觉自己的泳裤好像又缩水了一点儿，估摸着张艺兴的教练没个把钟头解决不了问题，吴世勋只有独自悻悻地进了淋浴室，琢磨着自己该在哪儿等张艺兴。

谁知前脚刚把淋浴房的门儿给关上，甚至都还没来得及转过身来，便听到门又被谁拉开了，吴世勋憋了一肚子火没地方灭呢，刚想转过去骂这人没长眼睛，便看到张艺兴白花花的身体，小狐狸似的钻进了他的怀里。

“他好烦，还在让我和你争队长”

张艺兴哼哼一声，吴世勋甚至都能感受到自己胸肌被张艺兴柔软的胸脯挤压着的触感，胸前两粒小红豆硬硬的，他身上的火就这么烧了起来。

他用了点蛮力捏着张艺兴的下巴，迫不及待就亲了上去，带着露水的草莓布丁，让他感觉自己泳裤要被撕裂开，而张艺兴坏得很，一边抬头与他舌吻，小手还一边去揉弄吴世勋裆前鼓鼓囊囊的大家伙——他就知道，刚才张艺兴去见教练从自己面前走过的时候，肯定也是故意用手背擦过自己裆前的吧。

“嗯——这我不关心，我现在只想操你”

吴世勋充满欲望地摩挲张艺兴被吻的发红的嘴唇，自己另一只手也没闲着，将对方的泳裤往中间挤，布条全塞进小屁股湿漉漉的臀缝里，本来就紧身的泳裤，现在变成了一条丁字裤，前面的布料小口袋似的兜着张艺兴已经半硬的性器。

——大概在他们统一战线的第三天，出于不可控的因素，吴世勋便和张艺兴滚到了一张床上去，本以为这就像一夜情似的，可谁知身体契合的感觉要命的令人上瘾，他们便开始背着教练和队员，无休止又偷偷摸摸地做爱。

“我也想你——幸好今天穿的是泳裤，不然湿一块会被人看出来的”

张艺兴说起浪荡话来的功夫，让吴世勋自愧不如，他只想扒掉彼此的泳裤，然后将张艺兴按在淋浴室的玻壁上狠狠捅一顿。

又是一阵黏糊糊的亲吻，张艺兴慢慢地蹲下去，小猫儿似的用脸颊蹭了蹭吴世勋的性器，还没摸上几下，吴世勋的队友煞风景地闯了进来——他们的淋浴间是门矮墙高的，从前面能看到吴世勋的大半张脸，于是大大咧咧地向他打招呼，吓得吴世勋全身抖了一下。

所幸队员打了招呼后便钻进了隔壁浴室，在玻壁上只看得见彼此模糊的影子，但这也让吴世勋足够提心吊胆了——毕竟他可不想自己和张艺兴做爱的时候旁边有人围观，他拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，想带人溜出去，不料张艺兴却坏嘻嘻的笑了，贝齿咬住泳裤的边儿，吴世勋肿胀的性器就这么弹了出来，在他白皙的脸上留下一道湿痕。

张艺兴若无其事——或许是故意要让吴世勋忍着不能低吟看他难堪，乌溜溜的眼睛与他四目相对，鲜红的舌尖试探性地舔了被握住冒着水的顶端，吴世勋果不其然哼唧了一声，见张艺兴没有暂停的意思，羞耻到满脸通红，折过手臂拧开了花洒，盖住吞咽声以及自己忍不住的哼哼。

本来就只够一个人转身的浴室，现在却挤着两个男人，张艺兴的脚尖踮起来，双手扶住吴世勋结实的大腿，身体重心要全部交给吴世勋才勉强能蹲下去，从花洒喷涌而出的水珠被吴世勋挡去一大部分，不过仍有很多更小的水珠从他身上弹起来，降落在张艺兴的脸上，就像是美人鱼的鳞片一样在灯光的照射下闪闪发光。

温热的呼吸喷洒在底部的毛丛上，吴世勋脑袋一片空白，失神地靠在墙壁上，控制着不让自己叫出声。

旁边的淋浴室穿出断断续续轻快的歌声，听得吴世勋想直接把他的队员轰走，而张艺兴却像没事人似的，甚至还故意做着深喉，银丝从嘴角低落到地上，自己后穴也湿答答，那种紧致的包裹感，让吴世勋现在就想射在张艺兴嘴里。

头顶的卷发已经半干，随着小脑袋的起伏一晃一晃的，张艺兴柔软湿润的舌头舔过吴世勋的柱身，又含住他沉甸甸的囊袋吮吸，吐出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，整个家伙都水光淋淋。

吴世勋主动动着胯在张艺兴嘴里小幅度地抽插起来，大手在卷发中穿梭，冷不丁隔壁又响起搭话声。

“今天没看张艺兴？”

吴世勋隔着玻璃翻了个白眼。

“他被他教练找去谈话了”

——在所有人面前，大家都以为张艺兴和吴世勋是针锋相对的关系，很大一部分原因还得亏他们伪装的好。

“别担心，我觉得队长的事儿你稳了——论实力论长相你都甩他107条街”

“我觉得还好吧”

吴世勋有点不满意的嘟囔了一句，要是说说别人的坏话就算了，这小子居然还说到张艺兴头上来。

“嘶——”

不过某人好像不是很满意吴世勋刚才的反应，尖着牙齿硌了他一下，还故意用舌头堵住吴世勋快达到高潮的小孔，不让他射，让人倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？”

“没，抽了下筋——我倒觉得张艺兴比我强”

吴世勋接收到小狐狸不满的情绪，不动声色改口辩解到。

“人家当队长经验比我丰富，再说了——都是一个队的人了，还分什么我们学校他们学校，得奖了大家都有份”

直到感觉到胯间的小脑袋再次吞吐起来，吴世勋才松了一口气儿。

“哟——这么维护他，不知道的以为你俩搞在一起了呢”

吴世勋差点儿一口气没上来，这话虽然不好听，但他确实和张艺兴搞在了一起，甚至可以说，现在正在搞。

“关你屁事”

他的队友嘿嘿一笑，关掉了花洒，问他怎么还在里面。

“我多洗洗，你先走”

吴世勋故作镇定，目送着对方离开，其实牙齿都快被咬碎了，谁料到张艺兴能在这个时候加快速度，甚至还要在他的顶部狠狠嘬一口，让他差点叫出来。

几乎是前脚跨出浴室，吴世勋后脚便将自己的性器从张艺兴嘴里退出来，甚至还没来得及撸动，浓稠的液体便射在了张艺兴的脸颊上，乳白色的液体挂在他修长的睫羽上，他被吴世勋拉着站起来，任由花洒冲洗掉偷情的证据。

蹲了这么久其实张艺兴腿已经麻了，像个布娃娃似的被吴世勋架着，前胸贴在微凉起雾的玻壁上，泳裤被拉扯下来，粗暴地不知扔到了什么地方，吴世勋握着重新硬起来的性器便要往自己憧憬的小穴里塞，湿到不行，张艺兴垫着脚尖抬着屁股让吴世勋整根莫入。

“下口够狠啊——你知不知道差点你老公就变太监了”

淋浴间里蒸腾起来的除了水汽儿，当然还有炙热的情欲，水流无论如何都无法冲洗掉荷尔蒙交缠在一起发酵的气味。

温暖的大手覆盖在张艺兴的胸脯上，他整个人向后仰，吴世勋的腿伸过来，他便像是坐在对方腿上一般，抬着屁股任由吴世勋向上操弄，听到这句话便咯咯笑。

“谁老公呢，你要不要脸”

玻璃墙壁上没有任何可以衬手的地方，张艺兴手臂折过来搂住吴世勋，感受到后者动着窄腰在他身体里放肆，调皮又挑逗的掐了一把吴世勋的翘臀。

修长的手指伸进温热的口腔里搅动，张艺兴模仿着口交的动作吮吸吴世勋的手指，期间还发出呜呜的声音，柔软的舌头舔过每一个指节，后穴还将吴世勋吸的紧紧的，简直就是个妖精，谁要是现在进淋浴房，看见两队队长搞在了一起，肉体碰撞的声音甚至盖过了落地的水声，非得吓得尖叫逃跑不可。

——后来这件队长风波就这么悄无声息地尘埃落定，为了提高管理效率，经两所高校讨论，一致决定采用双队长制，关心这件事的女大学生们无比欣慰,甚至纷纷看到表示两人言和比自己谈了恋爱还要高兴。

the end.


End file.
